


Touch starved

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: A little bit of angst, But mostly fluff, F/M, We got some hints of self deprivation in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma’s been a little bit touch starved so Zoey lends her some help and advice to try and fix it
Relationships: Emma Perkins/ Paul Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Touch starved

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all recognise where I snatched this concept from don’t even @ me sometimes there’s no other way to get out of a depressive episode other than to binge watch all 6 seasons & revive my love for Jennette mcurdy okay

“Emma, go find a bench to clean or something, quit bothering me,” Zoey was stretched out over the break room couch, focused on her phone. 

Emma groaned, snatching up her cleaning rag. “I’m just cleaning back here, okay? The bell hasn’t even rung so why can’t I hang back here with you? I’m still working.”

Zoey looked away from her phone for a second. “Attention starved much?”

She rolled her eyes and tucked her rag into her apron pocket, leaving to march out of the room. 

“Oh! Did that hit a sore spot? Are you actually fishing?” Zoey shot to her feet at the prospect of gossip. 

Emma grumbled, shoving her hands into her pockets, ignoring her manager. 

“Oh my god! That’s gold! Emma, come back here!”

“I’m going to go find a table to clean, just like you said. I’m just doing my job!” She called back. 

“Em, I’m your manager, come here!” She beckoned her over with an exaggerated, commanding wave of her hand, her teeth clenched and her eyebrows raised with excitement. 

Begrudgingly, Emma stormed back over, her arms crossed right against her chest. “What?” 

Before she could react Zoey wrapped her arms around her head to yank her up against her in what was most definitely a mock hug. “Poor little Emma, huh? What about your boyfriend?” 

“He’s just been tired from work,” she mumbled, leaning into the ‘hug’ anyways. “It doesn’t even matter. We’re having a date night tonight.”

“Aww, baby,” Zoey was almost too mocking to be threatening, she ran her hands through Emma’s hair. “You’re a little desperate for your man, huh?” 

“I’m not desperate,” she declared, but when she thought she heard the bell ring she pushed Zoey right off her to whip around and glance out the window on the door. 

“Aw!” Zoey crooned. “Come on. Let’s go see if that was Paul. Would you like that?”

“Cut it out with the baby talk, Zoey,” she warned as she swung the door open.

“Awww, I won’t, I’m your manager!” She patted her head as they walked out to the counter. “And look who it is! Paul!” She smiles too wide.

“Ignore her, she’s being crazy today,” she swatted her manager’s hand off her head. “Just a black coffee, babe?” She asked with a giggle from Zoey. 

“Yeah Em, that’d be great,” Paul yawned, his eyes half shut. “I had the worst sleep last night. You were mumbling all night and it kept me up,” he chuckled sleepily. 

“Oh, sorry Paul,” she frowned, rushing to get his drink done even though Zoey was standing in her way the whole time and was refusing to move. 

“Hey Paul,” Zoey picked up a conversation with him in a fake yet smooth as honey voice. “How’re things lately?” She inquired.

That was even more motivation to get his coffee done faster, she didn’t need her manager trying to get in on her business. 

“Things are just busy is all,” Paul rubbed his eyes. “How about you, Zoey?” 

“Oh they’ve been just great,” she told him with a charming smile. 

Emma held out Paul’s coffee for him. “Here you are babe!” 

“Oh, thanks Emma!” He took a thirsty sip from it before letting out a relieved sigh. “Nice to see you Zoey, I like your makeup today,” he added. “I’ll see you at home, Em.”

Emma reached out to grab his tie to lever herself up for a kiss but the second she did he spun around to exit, leaving her stretched out across the counter with an empty hand. She was paralysed, not because she couldn’t move, but because she knew the second she turned around Zoey would be there to laugh at her. 

“Ooh hun, that was just sad,” she couldn’t hide the amusement in her tone without even looking at her face. “He was looking pretty tired, that’s for sure.”

“Not tired enough to look at you, apparently!” She didn’t want to overreact because it would only fuel Zoey’s engagement. 

“Well that’s because I’ve got really nice makeup on today,” she touched a hand to her cheek. “He’s so considerate,” she teased. 

“Well I thought my makeup was kinda nice today too.”  
They were locked in a staring contest, but mostly because Zoey couldn’t look away from the pout on Emma’s face. 

“Maybe you should wear some brighter makeup then. The black looks so miserable.” 

Emma scuffed her flat across the tiles with a heavy sigh. 

“Do you want me to do your makeup?” Zoey cooed, leaning down to Emma’s height. 

“Would you?” 

Zoey didn’t even answer, she just let out a squeal. “Of course! Come to my place after work and I’ll do it for you, get you ready for date night okay?” 

She was already regretting it, but when they both clocked off she did find herself taking Zoey’s bus back to her apartment flat with her. The whole way she was bubbling about something like colour pallets or perfume or something or other that Emma would know would wind up being humiliating. 

“Guys just can’t resist a little bit of femininity,” Zoey was preaching as she tuned back in, opening the door to her apartment. “I’ve got the best idea in mind. Paul will love it. He won’t be able to look away.” She tugged Emma over with her to her room, sitting her down at her bureau. 

It was as blindingly pink and theatre-kiddy as Emma expected it to be. There were about seven different strings of fairy lights hung up around the ceiling and playbills posted to her walls. She fiddled about with her phone for a second to connect it to a speaker on her shelves so she could play her theatre soundtracks as she worked. 

“This isn’t going to be too flashy, is it? We’re just going out to dinner at that woodfire pizza place,” she rubbed her arm self consciously as Zoey pulled out a box of makeup pallets, dropping it down on her table loud enough for Emma to flinch.  
She had seen Zoey’s makeup pouch at work and it was pick enough for what was apparently a travel case, but wow. This had to be worth a couple thousand dollars at least. 

“Oh it’ll be fine. So I was thinking pink, then we could get some matching blush but like-“

“Sorry, blush? I thought you were just doing my eye makeup,” she pushed Zoey’s brush away from her face so she could look her in the eye. 

Zoey snorted. “If it was just that I would’ve come to your place. Nope. This is the whole deal, Em. You asked for it, and you’re going to look great.” 

Emma didn’t want to complain too much. She was a little touch starved recently, and Zoey’s hands were incredibly gentle and smooth against her skin as she worked.

She hummed along with her songs that Emma didn’t know any of the words to. She hadn’t been into theatre in a long while. “What’s this?” She asked, blinking open one eye. 

Zoey’s eyes were squinted with focus, biting down on her tongue as she worked. “It’s Beetlejuice, Em. Haven’t heard of it?” 

“Well I saw the movie. I didn’t know there was a musical.” 

“Ugh,” Zoey huffed, changing brushes. “The fucking music man.” 

“The what?” 

“You wouldn’t understand, Emma,” she dusted a few more featherlight brush strokes across her cheek. “Now the tip here is that you’ve got to carry yourself better, much lighter, you know? Don’t hunch so much.” 

“Sorry, what?” 

“That’s what I was saying. A guy loves femininity. And you always have this stance that makes me think you’re about to square up.” She cleared her throat, tapping Emma’s shoulder to get her to open her eyes. “See? You stand like this.” She puffed out her chest and hung her hands down by her side, spreading her stance. “What is this?”

“I don’t stand like that.”

“You literally do,” she cut in. “Look, stand more like this,” she returned to her normal posture, her hands clasped and her knees brushing with her shoes pointed in. “Just think dainty. Don’t be so macho for a second.”

“What?”

“Guys love it, Em, I’m telling you. They eat it up. You have to laugh higher too. Your laugh is so scratchy.”

“Well your’s is shrill,” she shot back, crossing her arms. She didn’t come here to be mocked. 

“Ugh. We’ll work on it. Close your eyes again,” she picked up her brush to finish things off before turning Emma in her chair to let her look into her vanity mirror. 

Emma laughed at her own reflection. “It’s pink,” she wanted to touch her face but she knew she couldn’t without risking Zoey’s fury. It was a huge change from her simple black eyeshadow look, especially with the false lashes and the blush. “Oooh,” she was worried. She didn’t even look like herself. 

“You like it? Close your eyes again, I’m gonna do your lipstick. Pink or red?”

“Oh no, I think I had enough when you started with with this glitter shit.” 

“It’s called body glitter, and you look beautiful,” Zoey corrected her, tapping her on the head with her brush before putting it down. “Sit still, I’m going to get you one of my dresses.” She skipped off to her cupboard. 

“Dresses? I was just going to wear my regular shit. It all looks great Zoey, let’s just leave it at this.”

“No. You don’t get to chicken out of a makeover when you spent all morning bugging me in the break room for some attention. I’m going to make you into a masterpiece, modern day Pygmalion. Now, go try this dress on.”  
———————————————————

Paul was half asleep, his head in his hands with his elbows resting on the dinner table. 

Emma bit down on her lip as she crept into the restaurant, trying out the walk Zoey showed her that would apparently make her more feminine. It made her breath catch in her lungs but she went ahead with it. She moved past the servers to get to her table, feeling a little exposed in her manager’s skimp dress. 

But as she slid into her seat Paul perked right up with a smile. “Hi Em! You look incredible!” His hands reached across the table to take hers and her heart warmed. “Is the dress new?” 

“You could say that.”

“Your makeup looks so great too! You’re so beautiful!” His face was red, and that made Emma know she had succeeded. He was staring at her the whole night and the second they left the restaurant he couldn’t get his hands off her. He held her hand across the console of the car as he drove, and carried her inside to the couch sparing only a moment to look at her before leaning down for a kiss that never seemed to end, his hands slipping under her shirt to explore her body and her legs straddle around his hips.  
She got all the attention she wanted that night.

———————————————————

“Did it all go well?” Zoey hummed as Emma showed up for her shift early.

Emma nodded, trying not to smile so hard. 

“Here, come sit,” Zoey patted the couch next to her. “I’m still on break for a couple more minutes. Let me do your makeup before you clock on. Tell me all about it.” 

“I’m not ‘touch starved’ anymore if you want to call if that,” she didn’t put up any resistance as she sat down on the couch to let Zoey do her makeup again. 

“I brought that glitter for you again, because I know you hated it but it makes you look so good,” she promised. “It’s like there’s constellations on your cheeks.” 

Zoey did make it sound tempting, and Paul must have loved it too, so she allowed Zoey to play doll with her. 

“I’m going to do green this time. It’ll match your apron,” she joked, leaning right in to get close enough to do her eyeliner. “Do you want to come to Lakeside with me tonight? I’ll buy you a new dress.”

Was she friends with her manager now? She clutched her hands in her lap. “Uh sure, I’ll tag along. I don’t really wear that many dresses though.”

“Well you will now. They’re super delicate and so pretty. And you looked so nice in mine yesterday. I want you to have one of your own.”

She wouldn’t turn down a compliment, even if dresses did make her a little uncomfortable. “Thanks, Zoey.” 

Her manager tucked her brushes away, pulling at the bow around her neck. “Here, let me fix this too. You do yours so limp.” She pulled at the ribbon, giving the bow bigger ears so it stood out a little more. “Doesn’t that look a little more lively?” She pulled a lock of hair out of Emma’s bun as well. “Oh there we go, so pretty.” 

“Thanks, Zoey,” Emma gave an anxious chuckle. She always wanted to go one step further than just makeup. 

The bell rang. 

“Oh! That must be Paul.”

“How do you know?” Emma murmured curiously.

“And remember, Em, head tilted up.”

Emma nodded, trying not to frown. She walked the way Zoey showed her, seeing herself out to the counter.

“Emma?” It wasn’t just Paul. It was Ted, too.

She did a 180 immediately but she wasn’t fast enough to hide from his shrewd look and froze in the doorway back to the break room. 

Zoey got up, seeing the panic on her face. 

“Hey, Ted,” she slowly turned around, keeping her eyes on the ground so she didn’t have to look up too high. 

“What’s the makeup for?” He leant all the way across the counter. 

“Isn’t she just gorgeous?” Paul chimed in, his eyes fixed on Emma again. “I love your eyeliner.” 

“Ugh. Ted, hi asshole,” Zoey crossed her arms. “But her makeup looks great, right?”

“Yeah!” Paul answered for him.

Ted snickered. “Sure. You’re looking great, princess,” his voice was rich with amusement and sarcasm that he other two didn’t seem to sense. 

She was already feeling insecure about it, so her first reaction was to drop her posture and bark back something clever, but Zoey caught her eye and gave her a warning look so she breathed in and out to recollect herself. “Thank you Ted, I’m glad you think so.” 

“Just a black coffee and a chai tea, thanks Emma babe,” Paul handed Zoey the cash.

Emma turned her back to work with one of the machines in the corner so Ted would quit laughing. He was attempting to be subtle at least. “Here,” she slid the drinks across the counter. “Bye, guys.”

“Hold on Em, come here,” Paul summoned her back to kiss her before he left. “See you at home, okay?” 

“Yeah, bye princess!” 

Emma let out a growl, forcing her way back to the break room. 

“Good work, Emma! You just have to try smiling a bit more, even if Ted is an asshole. Otherwise you’ve just about got it all down.” 

———————————————————

“Ooh I love your makeup Emma!” Melissa pointed out first before even thanking her for dropping off her tea. “Did you do it?”

“Oh, no it was my manager,” she shrugged, putting on a polite smile.

“You look super pretty, I’ve never seen eyeliner that straight! Can she do me?” Melissa pleaded.

“Sure. Probably. I mean, I’ll ask for you.” She put the tray of orders down on her desk. “I’m just going to go see Paul really quick before I head out. Is he in his office?”

“Oh, he’s in the break room right now. Thank you Emma!”

She headed off to the break room, keeping her head low because she knew Ted’s desk was somewhere near Melissa’s. 

She entered the break room with relief, preferring to be in a sectioned off area where no one was going to be looking at her, especially not Ted, but just as her heart settled it shot back up. 

The man himself was leaning back in a chair by the fridge, texting someone on his phone. “Oh! Look who it is!”

“Uh,” no words came out. She wanted to tell him to piss off but Zoey told her to play nice. “Where’s Paul?”

“He’s just gone to the bathroom, looking for him?”

“Yep,” her tone was stilted without a remark attached to the end. “But I think I’ll just go.”

“Nah, nah, wait a sec. So what’s the big deal?” He made a circling gesture with his finger. “With the makeup. Is that all new?” 

“Yeah. It is.” 

“And this being polite thing too?” 

She nodded. “Don’t test me on that though.” 

He tapped his neck. “I like what you did with the bow. Add some lace to the uniform and you’ll be the perfect princess!” He sneered.

Emma brushed her hair behind her ear, turning away from him. “Well I’ve been feeling really good about it all so I’d appreciate if you stop making fun of me for it.” 

Ted nodded, giving a thumbs up. “Don’t get me wrong! Makeup looks great, it’s just you that’s the problem.”

“Ah,” she really had to hold back a couple insults. “Of course it is,” she gave a sarcastic, tense smile.

“Green just isn’t an Emma colour. It doesn’t suit you,” he just shrugged like he had delivered the facts and now she should feel bad. 

She began slowly tapping her foot. She should just be quiet, Ted couldn’t say anything dumb if she wasn’t speaking to him. 

“So does this new, nice Emma bring coffee for me?” 

“You had an ice tea this morning! And you should know, you didn’t put your name on the coffee run list.”

He groaned, his lip curling in disgust when she even raised her voice slightly. “Yeah but then I’ve got to pay for it.”

Apparently he was expecting her to cover it for him. She was hoping she misinterpreted it. Her temper was painfully short, and that was a lot more apparent when she was trying not to yell. Ted was especially obnoxious today, almost like he was doing this on purpose. That only made her angrier. “Well I’m sorry man. Maybe I’ll double check the coffee order next time and add one on for you?” 

“Oh you’re a saint, Emma. Hey, while you’re standing up can you just grab me my lunch from the fridge?” 

She stared at him blankly, but decided to comply. That was probably easier than causing trouble. She handed over his plate from the fridge, steeling herself. Paul was taking too long. Maybe she should just leave. Sure she wanted to kiss him for a moment but it wasn’t worth Ted testing her temper. 

“Oh hey, if you’re leaving could you run by my desk and bring my laptop back to me?” 

“This apron does not mean I’m your maid!” She snapped. 

It made Ted smirk, and Emma clapped a hand to her mouth. “Now there’s the Emma I know,” he clicked his tongue. 

“Just- get off my back Ted. I’m trying to be nicer,” she tried not to snarl. 

“Now spill. I know this is all an act for something. What is it? A bet or some shit?” He tapped the empty seat next to him and crossed one leg over the other.

“It’s just makeup, Ted. I’m not trying anything,” she stammered. 

“You’ve got glitter on your face. I’m not just imagining that am I?” 

Emma wiped a hand across her cheek. “Zoey and Paul said it was nice. I don’t care about your opinion.”

“You’re trying to get it off, we both know you aren’t being you,” he elbowed her as she sat down. “You’re actually going to your manager who you hate to get makeup done that you hate. Is she holding you at gunpoint or something? Should I call the police?” 

Emma grimaced. “I’m just pissed at how busy he’s been so I wanted date night to be good. But then it really worked out, he really likes it, okay?” 

“Oh Emma,” he groused, exasperated. “I’d never expect this from you! Paul likes you for you, not for Zoey’s shitty body glitter.” 

“Yeah, well, Paul seems to eat it up so just let me get away with it,” she argued. “Zoey says guys like a little femininity, and it worked really well, okay? Piss off.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be fake, just tell Paul you want to hold his hand or some shit. He’s your boyfriend, you have the right to ask don’t you?” It was a new kind of pathetic to have Ted be disappointed in her.

“Fine, cool. Thanks for your input, but mind your own business. Are you satisfied now?” She spat, mad at herself for letting Ted of all people in on that secret. 

He nodded. “I am, but maybe you should ask him.” He bobbed his head a little to Emma’s left. 

She whipped around so fast the chair she sat on screeched on the tiles. “Paul!” She exclaimed. 

“Emma, is that true?” He was standing in the doorway, a look of shock on his face. 

“Is what? What true? How much did you hear?” She stood up, backing up into the wall. This was all a mistake, she knew it. 

“I mean, uh, most of it!” His face was white with surprise. “Do you really feel like that?” He wrung his hands, shifting his wait back and forth between his feet. 

“God, uh. Can we not do this in front of Ted?” She lowered her voice down to a projected whisper, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. 

Ted stood up, giving a mock-salute. “I think I’ve done my damage. Emma, Paul,” he waved a curt goodbye and took off. 

That bastard. Emma shoved her hands into her pockets, shifting out of the stance Zoey had showed her and looking down, trying to wipe off the eyeshadow off.

“No, no, don’t smudge it!” Paul hurried over to her to grab her hands to keep them away from her eyes. “It’s okay!”

“Sorry, Paul. I kinda feel like I’ve tricked you,” she tugged at his grasp, wanting to keep her hands in her pockets, but the warmth of his touch was nice. 

He pressed his forehead to hers briefly before giving it a quick kiss. “I’m sorry I’ve been busy lately.”

“Well sorry for all this,” she motioned to her face. 

He winced. “I don’t get it. Sure, the makeup looks great Emma but I don’t need you to dress up for me. Since when did you listen to Zoey?” 

She shrugged. “I just wanted you to pay attention to me for a bit, that’s all. And it worked, didn’t it? So what was the harm?”

“The harm was you doubting yourself. I’ve just been busy, you haven’t done anything wrong,” he tried to assure her. “I don’t love feminine Emma any more than I love normal Emma. I think any version of you is perfect.”

“Don’t be a sap,” she warned him, wrapping her arms around him. “I wanted to make out, not get lectured.” 

“Don’t ever try to change yourself, Em,” he told her firmly.

“No, no, I get it. Don’t worry. I’m already feeling like a fool. When are you gonna kiss me?” She pulled at the lapels of his jacket. 

He laughed at how straightforward she was. “I’m not busy with work anymore. Tonight?” 

She groaned. “You think I can wait that long?” 

He glanced over his shoulder at the break room door. Only Ted was standing outside, blocking off the door and whistling very inconspicuously. And once he knew the coast was clear he needed no other reason to take Emma by the waist and pin her back against the wall with a kiss. 

Emma certainly wasn’t touch starved anymore.


End file.
